The Uzumaki clan: Rise of the Whirlpool Princess!
by RagingFireFox
Summary: Namaki Uzumaki grew up taking care of herself. But what would happen when suddenly four boys appear at her door step claiming to be her brothers and her mother being alive. Can Namaki get use to from being an orphan to becoming the youngest child from a great clan from a former village that is now revived? And what's with the whole Princess thing? FemNaru
1. They are my what?

**Hey readers, writers, criticizer, and random bore people! I'm back with a new story. Return of the Whirlpool Princess. I know it sounds a bit cheesey but that was the only thing I could come up with at the time. So until I get a better idea of someone suggests something decent the title will stay. Now I been recently been reading Love of my Brothers, by Celestial kitten 16. Awesome story, so awesome that it inspired me to write a BRAND NEW STORY! WOOOOOWW! The story will have a similar plot but with my very own twist to it. I already talked to Celestial kitten 16 about it. They storied will not be the same. Just same plot. Of course Namaki who you all and love will be the main character. She will be the female Naruto in this one.**

**Namaki: Oh hell yeah! That want I'm talking about! Can't wait for this story to start!**

**Me: Settle down, ninja! So before we began let's do the disclaimer, shall we?**

**Namaki: Ugh! Why they already know!**

**Me: Only to state it. Will you do it blondie?**

**Namaki: Stop calling me that...(sigh) Rasengan-chan does not own the characters of Naruto, if she did Sasuke would look like a chicken and Naruto would look even hotter, (shiver) I can't believe you made me say that, he's my brother!**

**Me: Hahahah. Not in here he's not...**

**Namaki: Huh? What?**

**Me: I only own my OCs. NOW LET THE STORY BEGAN!**

**Namaki: Wait! Hold o...( disconnected)**

**Chapter 1: They are my what?**

The sun was already long gone by the time Namaki Uzumaki finally headed home. She had spent the rest of her evening training. Once the sky lost its gold and purple coloring, she decided to head home for the day.

As she walked the streets, she noticed villagers heading home one by one for the rest of the night. In a matter of mintues, Namaki was alone in the street only the sound of the crickets singing filled the air.

Namaki was a twelve year old girl, who had just recently became an Genin, a ninja in training, only a few months ago.

She had golden sun-kissed messy like hair that settled on the very top of her upper back. Her blue headband with the village symbol engraved on it was tied securely around her forehead, a few strands of her bangs poping out here and there.

Her eyes were an extrodinary shade of blue, so bright that they would put both the ocean and the sky to shame. Namaki had smooth tanned skin as if the sun itself had went and kissed her gently with its rays of light. On both sides of her face where whisker like birthmarks. A set of three lines on each side of her cheeks. They simple only made her look cuter than she already was.

Unlike many girls her age, Namaki was more of a tomboy. She would choose to spend the entire day training than go shopping, not like she had that much money to spend anyways. Dispite her more boyish behavior, the blond kunoichi could be considered attractived, although she was densed about that sorts of things.

However, what really made the blond stand out was her strange addiction to the color orange. It even went as far as her favorite fruit was a Orange and/or a Mango. Not to mention she was the only one out of the entire Hidden Leaf Village to ever wear bright orange clothing, even while out on missions.

Many of her senseis thought it was just a simple phase she would get over in a year or two. Nah uh, not Namaki. She been wearing orange since she was seven and it wasn't going anywhere. It was like her and the color had some kind of unspoken bond.

Throughout the entire way home, Namaki didn't notice how tired she really was until she was walking up the stairs towards her apartment complex. She had to support herself by using the railing as she climbed each step. It seemed there were more steps than normal.

Now that she had thought about it, the day was surely full with activity, Namaki and her team learned from a couple of Sand ninjas, that the Chuunin Exams were taking place soon in the Leaf Village. The whole event was a handful and slightly confusing for the blond.

But in the end, it only made her anxious and excited. A chance to go against strong opponets was a perfect way for people to finally reconize her and her strength. Just the thought of that put a smile on her face. Suddenly like a bulb turning on, a thought accorded. _If the Chuunin Exams are coming... Then why didn't Kakashi-sensei tell us about it?_

Namaki let loose a sigh, giving up on trying to think about her sensei's motives were.

Once inside, she went through her daily routine: Unzip and throw her orange sweater in a random direction on the floor. Take off her blue shinobi sandles near the door. Remove her black fingerless gloves and toss the on the table, and finally, take off her headband and gently place it on top of her dresser in her room. This proccess left Namaki in nothing but her orange shorts that stopped just a little above the knees and her black under shirt.

In a matter of seconds, Namaki was face first on her pillow, breathing the scent of what she called home. It was nice to finally relax her sore muscels after a long day of training. So when the sound of someone knocking on her door was heard, Namaki didn't move an inch. She was to preoccupied with her thoughts about the times the Third Hokage would tell her how much see looked like her parents. She didn't understand why it came to mind, it just popped out of nowhere after she looked at herself in the mirrior that was placed against wall next to her dresser. Why she began to wonder about her parents, she had no idea. Thoughts of the time when the Third Hokage would tell her she looked like and acted like both of her parents. So much in fact that he said it was scary.

He would tell her how she had her father's blond hair and his bright blue eyes, while she still looked like her mother, Namaki also inherited her mother's untamed wiled spirit and unedifying beauty. Of course he had refused her to tell her who there were, but he would always say it with a hint of sadness in his eyes as if regretting telling her 'no'. The one thing he would tell her was that her parents were very fine and strong Shinobi along with just being great people. But what really got to Namaki was when the Third would say how they loved her greatly.

_If they loved me so much. Then why did they leave me all alone?_

The thought would often come to her, hoping to get a answer to her question.

Once more, the sound of knocking was heard, and again Namaki did not move. How long was she thinking? How long have whoever it was been knocking? Namaki looked at her small alarm clock that sat on her dresser. Only a minute. She sighed before pressing her face into her pillow again.

If it was important, whoever it was could just barge in, unless it was a total stranger. Namaki hardly ever locked her door when she was completely exhausted. However, at this time of night, the blond highly doubted it was one of her teammates. If it was Sasuke, the hell with that thought, who gave a damn about that teme anyways? Not Namaki that's for sure. If it was Sakura... Well what Namaki remembers she haven't done anything that idiotic and besides, Sakura had almost stopped hitting the blond. Key word... Almost.

Kakashi would simply make his presence known by, well, Kakashi never visited her, not yet at least.

The pounding on the front door was still continuing constantly showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. Namaki pulled her pillow over her head and groaned. It was getting highly irritating. _Oh, please Kamii, make it stop!_

BANG!

That one final hit was all it took to cause Namaki to snap. Pissed off, tired, and annoyed she got off her bed and headed towards her front door. Whoever was bugging her was going to be in a hell lot of trouble._  
_

Namaki stomped her way over to the door and swung it open. Just as she was about to blow her top off, she held herself back and her anger melted into confusion.

Four stranger, all guys, not too bad looking if Namaki said so herself, were all looking back at her. Two boys, two or three years older than Namaki, who looked exactly the same had face-splitting grins. One boy with a smirk and the last one with a heart warming smile. Having no idea why four nice looking guys were at her door step, Namaki tilted her head cutely to the side.

" Um, can I help you?"

There was a pause of silence when all of a sudden, two of the boys, the look alikes, Namaki figured they were twins, tackled the poor girl to the ground.

" SO KAWII!" They both cried out as they clutched to the confused girl.

Taking this as some kind of attack on her person, Namaki began to struggled. She managed to get one of her arms free from her attackers grasps.

" Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing? Get off of me you damn weirdos!"

As this went on, the two older looking boys went inside the small apartment looking at the three on the floor. One of the, the oldest looking one simply smiled warmly while the other shook his head and sighed.

Her temper quickly reaching its breaking point, Namaki swung her free hand down on top of both of the boys faces. Both yelp in pain in perfect unison. Taking the opportunity, she jumped away on her feet surprising the other older boys. Her fingers crossed into an all familiar hand sign.

" I'll teach you not to mess with Namaki Uzumaki! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Almost in a instant, Namaki out numbered the four boys by 10 to 1. Quickly realizing what kind of situation they were in, the boys smiles dropped as their eyes began to go wide and their bodies tensed.

" W-wait! Hold on!" Pledged the oldest. His begging went through one ear and out the other, for Namaki wouldn't stand for any excuses.

" CHARGE!" All of the clones shouted. The shadow clones attacked, their first main target, the two look-alike boys. Screaming, yelling, and pledging could be heard in every corner of the village from the small apartment. Even though they didn't want to hurt the young girl even if they were shadow clones, the four boys managed to dispel the clones. Due to the commotion, and the smoke of disappearing clones, this gave Namaki the perfect chance for a getaway. Sprinting out the door, she jumped over the railing and down the street. She ran as fast as her legs could go towards the Hokage's office...

**M.K.N.U.**

It was a lovely night, the stars were beaming brightly in the clear dark sky. Unfortunately for Hiruzen Sarutobi, this beautiful night was wasted with finishing up last minute paperwork. Only managing to get half of the mountain size stack finished, Sarutobi laid his hand down for a short rest. Eventually his break ended up with the old man snoring the night away with his head on his desk.

Paperwork was a horrid device created by Saint himself to torture the living, and the Hokage wasn't the only one to think this. Whenever she had free time and/or was completely bored, Namaki would come around and help organize papers or fill them out using the Hokage's approval seal. Of course Sarutobi had to do most of the work, but at least she tried and the company wasn't bad either. If anything Namaki kept things lively. They would talk and joke as they worked and at times, Namaki would begin to feel artistic and make a fort out of completed work. Sarutobi would simply smile as he watched her fall asleep in it. A pen would be in one hand and a paper in the other.

The Third Hokage was startled awake as the door slammed open. His eyes were wide open expressing how shocked he was from the loud, sudden action. _So much for a peaceful sleep,_ the man thought. He stared with groggy eyes, his vision unfocused.

" Jiji!" Shouted an all too familiar voice. Sarutobi didn't need to see who was in the room with him to know who it was. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Sarutobi's vision cleared and a figure of Namaki appeared in front of him.

She was wearing only her black t-shirt that was slightly too big for her and her orange shorts and for some reason barefooted. Sarutobi smile at her, but when he saw how winded she was as she leaned against the door frame to catch her breath, it quickly disappeared. The look on her face was making him worry. She look like she was startled by something. There was only one thing that came to mind.

_She must had meet them already. Wonder how it went._

Ready for the young kunoichi to yell at him for lying to her all these years, the older man was thrown off as soon as she open her mouth.

" Jiji, come quick! There are these guys that are at my apartment and when I went to open the door two of them attacked me out of nowhere. I think they were trying to kidnap me or worse, but I got them with my shadow clones and managed to distract them so I can come her. Help Jiji!"

It was like Namaki had an motor as an mouth for Sarutobi was only barely to keep up on what the child was saying. When he was done, she was taking huge gulps of air due to the lack of oxygen.

Namaki watched as the older man slowly blinked and had a lost look on his face. She didn't know that he was trying to process the information she had told him. So she waited until he said something. After all he was asleep when she had barged inside his office like a mad person. He blinked once more before letting out a sigh.

" It appears you still don't know," he said calmly.

Namaki tilted her head to the side." Know about what?"

This was starting to get confusing than it already was. First, strange people arrive at her house, now the old man was saying weird things.

" Namaki, was it really necessary to attack those four young men?"

" Yes!" Namaki said as bluntly as possible," they attacked me an... Wait, Jiji, how did you know there were four of them?"

Again Sarutobi sighed," Because I told them where you lived."

Silence filled the air like a deadly gas as Namaki looked at the Hokage completely dumbfounded. Her thoughts ran through her mind over a hundred miles per second. _Why would he do such a thing? What was the reason in sending complete strangers to my home?_ Namaki just could catch the slightest glance of understanding.

" But why?" Was all she could ask the man.

Sarutobi pushed himself out of his chair and walked over to the girl bending down so he could be at her level of height, which caused him to get on his knees. He put both hands on her shoulders looking into her big bright sapphire eyes.

" Believe me when I say this Namaki. If I had knew that they were still alive, I would had searched for them a long time ago. Just so your life would had been a whole lot easier."

" I- I don't understand. Why would people I had never seen or known suddenly become important to me?" Namaki asked as her bright blue eyes stared at tired dark ones. Her's filled with curiosity and his with a hint of sadness and pain. Sarutobi took a breath and let it out, Namaki could feel he was getting tensed just by him squeezing her shoulders a little tighter than before. What he would say next, will changed Namaki's life forever.

" It's because... They are your brothers..."

**A/N: Here we are people the first chapter of a hopefully a great story. I'm going to actually plan this one and I would like to say I already have chapter two done and is ready to go. I just need the right amount reviews and whatnot to let me know that I should post it. Anyways please review and I hope you enjoy. Oh and I'm going to replace my newest story with this considering I lost the idea of the story. Sorry about that.**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Why did you go?

**Chapter 2: Why did you go?**

" What the hell is your problem? Are you two retarded of something!" Screamed out the oldest of the four boys.

He had blond hair, but unlike Namaki's, whose hair was on the messy side, his was neat and trimmed. The boy was somewhere around his early twenties and appeared to be around the height of Kakashi. He had violet-blue eyes that looked more violet than anything. He wore a white long sleeve shirt under a light ocean blue Jounin vest with pockets on both left and right breast. On the back of his vest and on both sides of his shirt was a red swirl that many Jounin and Chuunin had their vest that lived in the Leaf Village, not to mention it was on some of Namaki's cloths, like her sweater. He had on gray shinobi pants and blue-gray shinobi shoes. Instead of wearing a headband, the plat that had a swirl engraved on it was used as a belt buckle.

" Now she's gone Kamii knows where!" He continued to shout.

" Um, sorry?" A boy with slight untamed red spiky hair with black tips at the end. He wore a red tank-top under a thin black jacket that was unzipped at the time. He had on beige colored pants with bandages and a weapon holster on his right leg and black shinobi shoes. His headband was on his head, the most common and traditional way.

" We didn't know she would freak out like that," said another boy next to the red head. He was the look alike with the same hair and same pure violet color eyes. He wore a black tank top with a green thin jacket that was zipped up showing his tank top slightly. He too had bandages and a weapon holster around his right leg on his black pants and blue-gray shinobi shoes. He wore his headband on his head, but was turned to the side a few inches.

" Idiots! You don't just tackle someone like that without warning!" Shouted the blond as he glared at the two.

" Kenai, calm down," said a deep calmed voice," yelling at Ike and Senji isn't going to do a thing."

The blond who was named Kenai turned around and came face to face with another boy almost his age and almost close to his height. He was the second oldest one in the room with short-cut bright red hair and green-blue eyes. He had on a dark green Jounin vest worn by the Jounins in the Leaf Village that was completely zipped up, underneath he wore a dark blue shirt with sleeves that covered half his arms. On top of the left sleeve was a red swirl and on his other arm, his headband was tied on his bicep.

Kenai stared at the second oldest and sighed. He knew he was right it was just that it was hard for him to stay calm when something like this happens." I guess your right, Taizen."

" No, duh," was the blunt reply.

The blond shot a glare at Taizen who seemed unfazed. The two twins only chuckled, Kenai then turned to face the two, they instantly stopped. He wasn't in the mood right now to put up with their games at the moment. He was irritated, annoyed, tired, but either way he was still happy beyond anything. They came here for one reason and one reason only and now their mission was almost done.

" Smart choice will be that she ran off to the Hokage," Taizen said breaking up the staring contest between Kenai and the twins. Both twins blinked before breaking into grins." To the Hokage's office!" They shouted out at once. Ike and Senji were the first to go out the door, followed by Taizen who sighed before smirking. And lastly Kenai who looked at the starry sky. _Don't worry Namaki. You're brothers are here now._

**M.K.N.U.**

Everything felt completely still, surprised blue eyes met dark old ones, there were so many questions that refused to come out. Namaki felt like her world was just turned upside-down, nothing didn't make any sense to her at that point. Sarutobi looked at her as he waited for her reaction. He had been preparing himself for three weeks for this exact moment. The man was ready for tears to be shed, the screams, the hits on his person. He was even ready for the girl to start hating him. The old Hokage was starting to get a bit worried due to Namaki silence. She was never quiet, well not for long at least. This really shock her to the core. He had never thought that Namaki Uzumaki could be shocked to the extent that she lost the ability to speak.

" Nama-"

" What are you talking about Jiji? What brothers?"

Namaki stared on as she waited for his answer. She still wasn't convinced that she had relatives, so she just figured it was only a joke, a cruel on at that. Namaki was an orphan, who was raised by herself in the village hidden in the leaves. For all she knew, she was a single child.

" Namaki!"

Sarutobi and Namaki looked up and saw the blond hair boy from her apartment earlier that evening. He walked in closely followed by three other boys them too from earlier. Namaki took a step as she pointed an accused finger at them." Not you guys again!"

The blond held up his hands as if saying ' I mean no harm' as he looked at her with soft eyes," Please Namaki, let us explain."

" Explain what? Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Namaki demanded. The young man went down on his knees and lightly place his hands on the girl's arms just like the old man did several minutes ago. She tensed up from the contact not use to other people touching her except for a few people. She wasn't use to strangers showing her such kindness and care. The older boy smiled softly as he looked at his confused baby sister.

" Us... The four of us are you older brothers."

Again Namaki's eyes widen with shock for once again being told she had siblings. She lowered her head so that her untamed bangs covered her eyes blocking her expression. Although knowing Namaki could react either way from good to bad, Kenai couldn't help but imagine his little baby sister bracing him in a hug crying with joy. A punch to the face was a huge wake up call for the older blond as he was sent backwards and flat on his back. In a matter of seconds, all eyes were on him, then on Namaki.

Her hand was stretched outwards in a tight shaky fist, obvious proof that she was the one who punched Kenai. Her eyes were narrowed in a angry glare as she panted slightly. Her teeth were clentched where it was possible to see her slightly sharper than normal K-9s. Kenai got up nursing his cheek as he looked at Namaki with sad eyes. She didn't believe him.

" Namaki-" Taizen tried to say only to be cut off by the said blond.

" SHUT UP! All of you just shut up! Who do you think you are saying stupid crap like that, huh? Saying that you are my brothers to mess with me is just cold blooded..."

Namaki took a breath.

" And even if you were my big brothers, then where the hell where you all these years?"

All four pairs of eyes downcast.

" Where were you when I was picked on by other kids? Where were you when I cried for being all alone with no one to take care of me? Or how about the time when that huge rain storm came when I was four years old? Who was there to hold me and tell me everything will be okay? I was so scared, I hid under my bed and cried myself to sleep that day."

Namaki finished with tears falling from her eyes as she took out all of her anger and pain on the four boys. She held an arm to her face wiping her eyes as she tried to force back her sobs. She hated crying especially in front of other people. It made her feel weak and helpless.

Sarutobi looked at the young girl sadly. Namaki hardly ever cried and when she did it pained him to see her hurt. The hyperactive blond was like his own granddaughter, he enjoyed her company, and when he had the chance, he would spend as much time with her as possible.

The four brothers all had pained expressions on their faces feeling ashamed and guilty. Watching their little sister cry her heart out and finding out how much she had suffered pulled their heart strings. Kenai walked towards Namaki and without her noticing gather her in a tight embrace. A hug only a person who really cared could do. Namaki didn't reject the hug for she was too shaken up to pull away. Taizen and the twins soon came closer wanting to be near their siblings.

" Namaki, we didn't mean for you to be alone, please believe me," Kenai whispered pulling away to look at her.

" Then why... If you're telling the truth... why did you leave?" Asked the girl between sobs.

" Because... Because we thought you were dead..."

Namaki's head shot up and was now eye to eye with the older blond. Dry tear streaks were visible on her face as she looked on in disbelief. They had thought she was dead all this time. Why, what made them think such a thing, last time she check she was still breathing. Namaki turned to face the Hokage, her face showing how confused she was." Why would they think that Jiji? Why didn't you tell me about this?

Sarutboi looked at Namaki with grief." I'm sorry Namaki, I didn't tell you because I thought you family was dead as well."

" Why would you think that?"

" Because we were all tricked," Kenai said anger in his voice, Namaki turned around and saw all four boys had angry expressions on their faces most of them wanting to punch something, hard. Even Sarutobi had a stern look on his face." The council... They lied to us all. They told mother that you died with our father on the night you were born. As soon as mother woke up from her two day coma, she demanded to know where you were. The council members told mother that you died along with father, so she went to the Hokage to confirm it. However, she was told that there was no way for her to see the Hokage for he was unavailable at the time. She soon went into a depressed state, she would lock herself in her room and weep from the lost of her husband and new born daughter. You Namaki, she cried for you most of all."

Namaki swallowed a large lump down her throat , forcing herself to hold back anymore tears. She had an mother that thought she was dead and went into depression because of it.

" The what happened?" She asked.

Kenai sighed, closing his eyes before opening them again." Mom just couldn't handle the pain of living where she had planned to raise her only daughter with her beloved husband anymore. It was just too much, so finally one day, mom told us to back out things, we did of course without question and with the cover of night, we left the Leaf Village to mom's home village. To the Eddy Village in the Land of Whirpool."

Namaki raised her eyebrows in shock. In the academy, Iruka- sensei told them about the Whirlpool country and how is was destroy during the Second Ninja War with its people how where excellent in the arts of sealing. She remember that lecture because Namaki didn't fall asleep that time for she found the lesson actually interesting. Namaki wouldn't believe that they lived in Whirlpool if it wasn't for the swirls engraved in their headbands, there no doubt, it was true.

" B-but I thought that, that whole village and country was destroyed," claimed the girl.

" True, Whirlpool was destroyed sometime ago," this time Taizen spoken up. Namaki looked up at the second oldest his deep voice filling the room." However, people managed to escape before the attack was launched and was able to scattered into different countries and villages. While the whole Shinobi world was convinced that the Whirlpool was no more, in secrecy, our village began to rebuild itself in a different location that is classified at the moment. It wasn't til recently have rumors of Whirlpool returning in to the Ninja world have been spreading. Although we disconnected our self from this world for a reason."

" And it wasn't until recently was I able to contact your family, Namaki. I heard these rumors and instantly send out messages to your family, they didn't go through due to the council interfering. So I hid the message under an letter asking if the village would participate in the Chuunin Exams this year. The scroll to your family had an blood seal on it, meaning only the blood of your family could open it," explain Sarutobi.

Namaki nodded understanding what he did, in her opinion that was sneaky and clever, she smiled a little at it.

" Also explaining why were at your apartment," explained Ike with a wide foxy grin Namaki would get when she felt mischievous.

" Yeah, we didn't mean to scare you, we were just so happy to finally meet you after twelve years," Senji finished scratching his head sheepishly.

" Explaining up to the reason why they hugged you," Taizen smirked.

" Tch... More like tackle," Namaki mumbled under her breath. This made everyone in the room smile warmly at the girl." So, I have brothers... and an mother?"

Kenai nodded," Yep, that's right! And we-" Kenai was cut off as Namaki tackled him in a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. Soon the rest of the brothers joined in the hug all happy to have their sister back in their lives. They stood like that until Kenai felt Namaki's body go limp and the sound of soft snoring could be heard. Namaki had fallen asleep in his arms, completely drained from all the activity.

" Poor child is completely tired. I don't blame her, this is a lot to take in for someone her age, especially in one day. You boys best do well taking her home," Sarutobi said returning to his desk.

Kenai got up holding Namaki bridal style as he nodded to the older man." Right. C'mon guys, let's go."

Just before they could leave out the door, Sarutobi stopped them. He went through his desk dower before tossing Taizen a key." I suspect you know what that is for and when to use it, correct?"

Both Kenai and Taizen nodded while the twins looked at each other both wondering what was being said.

" Very well, you may go now... Take care of her."

The four brothers bowed their head to the man and thank him for watching over their sister before leaving his office.

**M.K.N.U.**

When they returned to the apartment, Kenai laid on Namaki's bed, his back against the wall. He held his sister close to his chest wrapping his arms securely around her, he then pulled the covers over them both. Taizen and the twins not wanting to be far from their beloved sister all sat around the bed. Taizen lean against the window at the end of the small bed, Ike and Senji sat at the side of the bed, resting their heads on the mattress and with Ike holding onto Namaki's hand. They all soon fell asleep unknowingly sharing the exact same thought.

_Where here now Namaki. You're not alone..._

**A/N: **

**And cut!**

**Wow, second chapter down many more to go. Tell me what you think, good, bad, what? Hope you enjoy, and review. Tell me what you think about the brothers. **

**Ja Ne!**


	3. How Namaki got her name

**Yay! Chapter three! Sorry for the wait I was waiting for anymore reviews of hits. The last two chapters finally got over a thousand hits and added 24 favorites. I'm glad actually, knowing people like reading my stories and all. So thank you readers and such. Please continuing reading and reviewing. Oh and it there any criticizers, can you please keep the harsh words to a minimum. That's one way to hurt an author's ego. I had a couple of flamers on my other story and some of them were a bit mean, but I guess it can't be help. But please try. Thanks ya flamers and readers!**

**Chapter 3: How Namaki got her name**

The sound of singing birds and the warmth from the sun's rays on her face caused a twelve year old preteen to stir awake from her blissful slumber. She began to get a hold on her surroundings knowing that she was waking up in her small apartment. The feeling of arms hugging her caused her to open her oceanic blue eyes, her vision was blurry and unfocused, but when her eyesight cleared the first thing Namaki Uzumaki saw was four boys asleep around her bed. Each one had a peaceful look on their faces.

One held her close to his chest like a warm, securing blanket while one of the twins held on to her hand. Not being an morning person to began with, it took awhile for Namaki's brain to process what was going on. _What the hell? Since when did I get a harem?_ That thought soon turned to,_ Holy shit, there's strangers in my house! Run Namaki! RUN!_

Before that thought could take full affect, Namaki's brain was fully functional and it finally sunk in._ Oh wait, they're my brothers. Nothing to worry about._ The blond slipped her hand out of one of the boys hands and carefully removed the arms that were holding her to another warm body. She then maneuver off the bed and to the kitchen successfully not to wake up the four boys that huddled close to her small twin size bed. She then went into one of her cabinets and took out a cup of instant ramen. At that moment it finally clicked.

...

...

...

" I HAVE BROTHERS!"

As soon as she shouted it to the whole world, Namaki quickly covered her mouth and waited her heart speeding. The sound of snoring and the sight of eyes still close told her the guys were still awake. Sighing with relief, she was glad she didn't wake them up by accident.

" Hold up, I don't even know there names... Oh I know, I'll call those twins Thing one and Thing two for now. And for the other two... Nah, I'll think of that later."

Humming quietly to herself, the blond kunoichi made herself ramen which she claim to be a gift sent from Kamii herself and happily slurped it down. When she finished, Namaki sighed with satisfaction." A cup of ramen in the morning keeps a Namaki happy going."

Throwing her empty cup in the trash, Namaki went into the bathroom to take a shower since she didn't get the chance the other day. Once she got in, the Genin melted into the warm water, the heat loosing her tight arms and scrubbing the dirt off her skin.

The shower was a perfect place at the time for Namaki to recall what had occurred over the last few hours. She was lied to for all her life.

Wasn't too jolly about that.

She cried.

To her disappointment.

And now she suddenly have four brothers and a mother that has been alive this whole time thinking that she was long dead.

Confused, but yet happy and glad at the same time. She was excited knowing she wasn't alone anymore but she still felt strange about the whole family thing. Much less to have siblings. Sure she have seen other kids with their older brother or sister, but she didn't know how to behave around them. In her opinion they were still strangers to her. Namaki turned off the water while still resting her head of the cold wet tiled wall. Everything was just happening way to fast and Namaki wasn't know to think things through and act later. She wasn't Shikamaru. No, after many years on her own on the streets, the girl have developed senses of improvising for that moment and one moment only. Improvising wasn't going to help her out much in this kind of thing.

" This sucks, I don't know what to do," she groaned.

Eventually, Namaki came out of the bathroom wearing her orange shorts from yesterday and a black tank-top. Her hair was still dripping wet and her towel was wrapped around her neck. As soon as she had open the door, she was greeted by yelling.

" YOU LITTLE DEVILS! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF SPLASHING WATER ON ME!"

The only response that got was hardcore laughter and the sound of feet hitting the floor.

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

Namaki watched as red blurs ran past her closely followed by a taller yellow blur. Namaki tilted her head in confusion, a eyebrow raised." What the hell is going on? Do they not know it's too crowded to run around like that?"

" The answer to your second question, they don't notice. But don't worry, this happens almost every morning back home. You'll get use to it," said a gentle deep voice.

" Great, I found my new alarm clock then," Namaki sighed. That received the girl a chuckle. She looked up and met blue-green eyes, it was the second oldest of the four or should she say five now. He smiled at her as he suddenly rustled Namaki's golden locks affectionately due to the young one's annoyance. She pouted only making her look cuter before swiping the older boy hand away. The action only seemed to amuse him as he smiled at her. He then looked up to where the other three were wrestling in the kitchen area, surprisingly nothing was broken.

" Cut it out you three, or do you want to break something and piss off our little sister?"

As fast as Namaki could blink, the three brothers were already in front of her, grins and smiles on their faces. The twins without warning doubled teamed Namaki in a really tight hug.

" Good morning imouto!" They cried out.

" C-can't br-breath!" Namaki managed to gasp out. It felt like her lungs were about to explode from inside of her.

" Let her go guys. How will we explain to mom that we found her daughter only to turn around and tell her that Namaki died from suffocation? Yeah, I don't want to die just yet."

Nodding with agreement with Kenai about not wanting to die yet, the twins reluctantly let go of Namaki immediately inhaled a huge gulf of air. She then send the two red heads glares or annoyance clearly not happy about what they did to her. The two didn't noticed the glares at all as the only grinned at the little blond.

" Well, I otta-" Namaki was cut off when someone came behind her and gasped her in a eye popping bear hug.

" Aww, our little fishcake-Chan is so adorable when she's irritated!" The older blond cooed.

Many thoughts came to Namaki's mind such as, _ Crap, think I just heard my bones breaking,_ to the other being, _This guy isn't human!_

" Hey, no fair! Why can't we hug her and you can? She's our sister too!" The twins complained.

" Yeah, but I didn't try to choke her to death so there," the blond said sticking out his tongue in a childish fashion. As the siblings went back and forth no one noticed that poor Namaki was changing colors. First red, then blue, and finally purple. She struggled with all her remaining strength, but it was no use. It was like a butterfly trying to lift open a shark's jaw. So this was how it was going to end. Namaki could practically see the engraved words on her burial marker.

_Hell no! I'm not going down like that, Dattebayo!_ Using the last of her little breath she had left, Namaki shouted as loud as she could go.

" I HATE BEING MANHANDLE!"

Realizing there mistake, the twins gasped out and older blond instantly let go of Namaki who fell to the floor and was once again gasping for air. As this went on, Taizen faced palmed due to his brothers's dense heads of theirs. In less than five minutes, they had almost killed the one they forever promised to protect, their baby sister. At this rate, he should just send a letter home telling everyone that she wasn't going to make this week out alive.

Meanwhile, the older blond was going all worry, protective, big brother mode on his sister. Checking over her for non-existing injuries as her skin color reverted back to normal and her breathing stable.

" Are you okay Fishcake-Chan? Does it hurt anywhere? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Namaki only glared daggers at the boy, since her breathing was back to normal, she began to speak in her loud demanding tone." Knock it off! First of all, I do not like being manhandled, especially from behind! Second, why are you calling me Fishcake-Chan? And lastly, mind telling me your names so I know who to haunt when you all kill me!"

The only response she got was a laugh from everyone in the room. Namaki's eyes narrowed, irritated that she wasn't being taken seriously. Oh how she was dying to throw a kunai or two at them for doing that to her. There were lucky that she didn't have any weapons on her person at the moment.

" We'r-we're sorry Nama-Chan, we didn't mean to act like that. It was just that for years we were all waiting for our first threat from out little sister. Oh, how dense of us, we didn't introduce our self last night didn't we?"

Namaki shook her head as the oldest place his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him meeting his almost violet color eyes, he then smiled warmly at her." I'm Kenai, you oldest brother. I'll always be there for you for now on. It's nice to finally meet you imouto."

Namaki looked at Kenai with warm, soft eyes and a rare warm smile only for it to disappear in a second and replace by a sweat drop on the side of her head. Kenai was shoved to the floor by the two twins, both of them now close to her face that she could smell their breaths; the smell of mint.

" I'm Ike, your third oldest brother," said the twin with the black tank-top.

" And I'm Senji, your fourth oldest brother," grinned the other with a red tank-top." So we heard you like pranks lil sis... We do too."

Before the twins could start chatting Namaki up, they were pulled off the floor by the back of their shirts." Let the girl breath guys," said the boy with the deep voice and bright red hair. Once he put the boys aside, he once again ruffled the girl's hair.

" I'm Taizen, the second oldest and the only one with the most sense out of the four..."

" HEY!" Came three different voices all together. Taizen simply shrugged as if it was no big deal and he was use to it, which in fact he was.

" I'm so happy to see you Namaki, you've grown... Well more since you were born at least."

Knowing that Taizen was making fun of her for being short than most people her age, Namaki pointed a finger at him." I'm not short! You're all just freakishly huge!"

Taizen chuckled before winking at his sister playfully. Kenai then clapped his hand together enthusiastically." Okay! Now that introductions are done, who's hungry?"

Ike and Senji were the first to answer as they waved their hands in the air. They would admit that their older brother was a good cook, when ever their mother was around and was busy, they could always count on Kenai to make something delicious for them to eat. It wasn't that the twins were bad at cooking they just didn't cook period. They preferred them self as the tasters for people. Taizen responded with a simple calm 'yes' which only left Namaki.

" Fishcake-Chan, are you hungry?" Kenai smiled.

" Why do you keep calling me Fishcake-Chan?" Namaki asked with curiosity and annoyance.

Kenai smiled," Because it's your name silly."

Namaki raise an eyebrow." No... It's not."

" Namaki Naruto Uzumaki. 'Naruto' being your middle name which also means 'Fishcake.' So you're Fishcake-Chan."

The young blond than crossed her arms and pouted." My middle name sucks."

Kenai chuckled." Funny you think that Nama-Chan. Both mother and father loved that name," Ike explained.

" Really?" Namaki asked curious. Suddenly having the name meaning a type of food didn't sound all so bad." Mom, did?"

The word felt foreign to the preteen as it came out of her mouth.

" That's right," Senji said," true it was more of a boy name, she loved it so did dad. Reason, we'll tell you later. So anyways they also loved the name 'Namaki'. They had trouble deciding on which one to name you, then they agree to keep one as a middle name. Yeah that was one hell of a argument." They brothers all nodded remembering what happen a little over twelve years ago.

" But also the the weirdest one," Ike added. Again all boys agreed as Namaki just listen." Dad wanted to call you Naruto and mom wanted Namaki. After what was it two, four, six weeks of arguing? Or was it a thirteen?" Ike started mumbling to himself telling everyone he had lost his train of thought.

" After a really long time," Kenai continued," they decided to but their differences aside with a Rock, Paper, Scissor match. With a four out of five match it was finally settled. You were named as Namaki and your middle name Naruto." All four boys smiled at the memory of deciding the name of their beloved sister and also how relived they all felt when their parents finally stopped fighting. They still didn't understand how they were the ones always tired when they stood out of all of it. They were so naive then, when everything was peaceful.

Namaki's eyes brighten with awe and excitement. It was odd how her name was decided but she didn't really care. She felt just a little closer to her long lost mother." But, where is she? Where's mom?"

" She's still back home in the Eddy Village. The Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides. After we returned to the Whirlpool country, mother discarded her statues as a kunoichi. Now that she knows you're alive, she's waiting to be resigned as a Shionbi once more. Hell, I won't be surprise if she already on her way as we speak," Taizen explained.

Namaki's eye brighten even more with hope," So that means?"

" Yup, mom is coming here to finally see you," Kenai grinned. Namaki didn't know how to respond to that, a soft smiled played around on her lips as a faint blush showed on her face. Her eyes looked slightly away as she moved back and forth on her feet. Namaki felt like she had butterflies in her stomach and a tingling sensation ran in her body.

" Alright, enough with Family History 401! Let's eat!" Shouted the twins. Everyone cheered with agreement even Namaki. It wouldn't hurt to haves seconds right?

**K.M.N.U.**

After a second breakfast made by Kenai, the brothers and Namaki got ready for the upcoming day. The boys cleaned up and were now waiting outside for their sister to get ready. It only took her 20 seconds to get ready since all the little blond needed to do was put on her sweater. Namaki's hair was still wet and damp from her morning shower. Kenai noticed this and frowned slightly, suddenly before Namaki could lock the door, he made his way back inside and soon came out with a fresh dry towel in hand. Namaki watched confused why her brother would bring out a towel, her wonder was gone when Kenai dropped it on her head and began to ruffle her head in every direction.

" You listen here Nama-Chan, it's not good to have wet hair when you go out. It's windy outside and you can caught a cold, you here?" Kenai lectured.

The other three brothers only sighed as they watched the oldest finish dying their sister's hair and started to try to fix it by moving strands of hair back in place.

" He's doing it again," Taizen sighed.

" Uh huh, Mother-hen Kenai coming to the rescue," Ike nodded.

Having quite enough of this hair touching, Namaki swapped Kenai's hand away from her head." Can you stop it."

She then ran her fingers through her hair and fixed back to how it was, tamed messy blond hair just like always.

" So where are we going anyways?" She asked.

" To the Uzumaki estate, that's where we used to live at. We can't wait to show it to you, you're gonna love it," Senji grinned.

" That is if it's still livable," Taizen added.

" Nonsense Taizen," Kenai smiled as he wrapped his arm around Taizen's neck in a jolly brotherly way, Taizen only sighed.

" Alright, that sounds fin- Crap!"

All brothers looked at Namaki with alert and wonder in their eyes." What's the matter Nama-Chan?" Ike and Senji asked.

" I totally forgot, I have a team meeting right now and I'm sooo~ late," Namaki said drastically although she was actually thirty minutes late. The four brothers all exchanged looks before bursting into laughter. Namaki was completely lost and looked at the older boys for an explanation.

" Silly imouto," Kenai said wiping a tear out of his eye. He pulled himself together and smiled," Alright, we'll go check out the house to see if it's still livable. Go ahead and meet up with you teammates.

" Then how will I find you guys when I'm done?" She asked.

The twins put their arms around each other and pointed at them self." Don't worry little sis, we'll come get you and take you home," Senji said with a grin.

Namaki nodded in understanding," Um, okay. I guess I'll see you later then."

With a awkward wave of goodbye, Namaki jump off the railing down into the street and taking running just before Kenai could protest and go all Mother-hen again. The Uzumaki brothers all watched until their sister disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

" It seems little Namaki-Chan is quite a tomboy," Taizen smiled remembering that their mother use to be the same. No, in fact still is just a little mellowed out.

" That's going to be a problem. We can't let our little sister grow up acting like a wild child. She'll never get married!" Kenai said as he slowly started to panic. Taixen and the twins all looked at the older blond with a 'Are you freak'in kidding me' looks as they sweat dropped.

**K.M.N.U.**

The moment Namaki had turned the corner and out of her apartments view, the uneasy, awkward feeling disappeared from the pits of her stomach. It wasn't the boys that made her feel that way, it was the unbelivable fact that she had a family. Something that she spend all her life without. She didn't know what to do, act, or say. She didn't feel like herself really, it was all just happening to fast for her. If only she was given a little more time to think about it, then the whole idea about having siblings wouldn't be so bad.

**K.M.N.U.**

When Namaki arrived at the bridge that was over water and where Team 7 met, she noticed the Sasuke and Sakura were already there. The short blond sigh, glad to be somewhere where things were still familiar. At least it was one of the things that didn't change drastically over night. Everything seem nice and calming for her until it hit her like a pile of bricks. Namaki had completely forgot about her teammates and telling them she wasn't an orphan anymore. She was so caught in the moment that she didn't give it any thought on how to tell the team that she had long-lost brothers and a mother that was still alive.

It was far too late to come up with a explanation now, as Sakura was the first to look her way and wave her over. _Man, this sucks,_ Namaki sighed as she jogged the rest of the way to her team now putting a grin on her face.

" Morning Sakura-Chan! Hey Teme!" Namaki greeted and insulted at the same time.

Sakura crossed her arms and sighed." Geez Namaki, do you always haves to be so loud in the morning?"

To prove her point, Namaki gave a foxy grin and shouted," YES!"

Sakura slightly smacked her on the head," Cut it out baka."

Namaki only smirked as she nurse her head. It didn't hurt her it was just a reflexed she had developed every since the academy." Alright, fine. You're no fun Sakura-Chan."

" No, you're just annoying," Sakura shot back.

" And you're just a wannabe know-it-all," Namaki laughed.

" Why you little-" Sakura growled out softly. She was beginning to lose her paitents with the blond.

" What's up with you dobe? You're more annoying than usual," said the cold voice of Sasuke Uchiha.

Namaki glared at Sasuke for calling her a dobe. Sure she insults him too by calling him a Teme and she was used to his nickname for her, but hey, they were rivals and she didn't favored Sasuke in the first place. Unlike Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the crazy fan girls.

" It's none of your buisness chicken-ass," she replied with a smirk. The last Uchiha glared at the Uzumaki for the insult. He hated it when Namaki made fun of him becaus of his hair. She said it look like a chick ass but he denies it. Without another word, Sasuke turn his back to Namaki and Sakura and back to facing the water.

" Hn." Was all Sasuke said. Namaki gave a grin and a victory peace sign. It was nice while it lasted until she was struck on the head courtsey of Sakura.

" OW! What was that for Sakura? That one hurted!" Namaki whined as she gave her pink hair teammate a sad puppy dog look. Sakura looked down at the girl with crossed arms," What did Kakashi-sensei say about insulting people?"

" It's fun," was Namaki's blunt reply. Sakura's eyes only narrowed dangerously causing Namaki to gulp. She sigh and pouted." Fine. It's rude and disrespect to others," Namaki said in a non-caring monotone voice. Sakura didn't like the tone of voice but she nodded in approval.

" So where is Kakashi-sensei anyways?"

Sakura shrugged as she sighed," Late as usual. Nothing new."

Namaki groan and slumped her shoulders. She hated waiting especially for a long period of time, but maybe with Kakashi being late, Namaki would have some time to come up with a way to tell the team about her lost brothers.

**K.M.N.U.**

It have been two and an half hours later and still no sign of Kakashi. Not to mention Namaki still haven't come up with a way to tell her team about her four brothers. She couldn't come up with anything and also she got distracted easily. She swear she must had ADD or something._ Screw it, I'll just improvise. Ugh! What's taking Kakashi-sensei so long?_

Before Namaki could complain anymore, a poof of smoke appeared. Soon a man with gray spikey hair and wearing a Jounin outfit and a black mask that covered half of his face was standing in the middle of the bridge.

" Yo," he said with a eye smile.

" YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Namaki both shouted together.

" Ah, but as I recall my cute little blond Genin. You were late as well," Kakashi said patting his so call 'cute blond' on the head.

" No I wasn't! And stop calling me cute!" Namaki demanded.

Kakashi cuffed his hand to his chin as if in a thinking position," Nope, you were. A full thirty minutes if I not mistaking."

Both Namaki and Sakura looked at their Jounin teacher with disbelief, even Sasuke looked at Kakashi with slight shock. Was he there that whole time hidding? Or was it just a lucky guess?

" H-how do you know Kakashi-sensi?" Sakura asked in shock." You were gone this whole time. Don't tell me you were actually here this entire time."

Kakashi was glad for his mask as it hid his amused smile. The looks on his students's faces were priceless. He gave off a eye smile and patted Sakura's head." A ninja never reveals their secrets."

Angry glares were shot back at the older ninja. One in annoyance, one in disbelief, and the other one complete irritation and anger.

" Screw you sensei! You suck!" Namaki shouted out.

Kakashi waved a finger side to side and he shook his head." Now, now Namaki, what did I say about bad language?"

" The hell with that crap. Tell me how you know I was late!"

" S-E-C-R-E-T," Kakashi said a little chidishly with a victorious gleam in his eye.

Namaki pouted and turn her back to him mumbling about stupid scarescrow of a sensei and stupid ninja secrets.

" So why you called us out here anyways," Sasuke asked wanting to get down to buisness. That was Sasuke Uchiha for you, always getting to the point and not wanting to waste any time. Kakashi gave his team an eye smile, to him their were so adorable.

" Well Sasuke, I came here to inform you guys that I entered you into the Chuunin Exams."

The three Genin looked at Kakashi with feeling startled and taken aback from his news. All but one had a face splitting grin on their face.

" KAKASHI-SENSEI I LOVE YOU!" Namaki shouted out to the world as she jumped onto him and hung around his neck spinning as she showed him her affection by showering him kisses on the cheek and shouting," Did I ever told you that you are the best sensei ever?" Sakura and Sasuke watched as Kakashi struggled to get the overjoyed blond off of him.

Kakashi finally pulled the girl off of him but only sweat dropped when she started jumping around like a child on a sugar rush. He reached into his pocket and gave each of them the paper work they needed to sigh.

" Now you have today and tomorrow to decide if you want to take the exams of not. You do decide to take them then meet at the academy at four in the afternoon and head to room 302. Well good luck you guys," Kakashi gave them a wave and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Namaki looked at her form and grin," Look out Chuunin Exams! You won't stand a chance against The Great and Mighty Namaki Uzumaki!"

" Hey guys, what's that in the distance?" Sakura asked as she pointed behing Namaki. The blond turned around and saw a huge dust cloud going their way at full speed. She squinted her eyes then widen them in shock. Without a doubt she saw read in the mix of dirt.

" Oh shit, all hell is gonna break loose now," Namaki mumbled.

Sasuke and Sakura only look at their blond teammate with confusion...

**TBC**

**There you go guys. Sorry it took a while I been busy please forgive me. But I made this chapter even longer. I think I like that idea how Namaki got her name it's a little amusing. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Ja Ne! XD**


	4. Welcome Home

**OKAY! I'm pumped up and ready to get this rolling! You can thank one of my all time favorite story that is on this site for posting. I'****m feeling hyper and can't sit still so while I'm still here.. LET'S ROCK!**

**Namaki: HELL YEAH! LET'S DO THIS! DATTBAYO!**

**Alright kit calm down. So you guys asked a few things in your reviews. Some ask how old the brothers are.**

**Kenai: 19-20**

**Taizen: 17**

**Ike: 15 (first)**

**Senji: 15 (second by 30 seconds)**

**And the little K.M.N.U. thing I do, I got bored and did something random. Unless you want to think of it as something it's the first letters of names.**

** Kushina, Minato, Namaki(or Naruto doesn't matter), and Uzumaki. Yeah I know not creative but hey, I got bored and I thought. Why the hell not?**

**Hope that helps... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4: Welcome Home **

Sasuke and Sakura looked as Namaki as her shoulders slumped and her expression turn to that of slight panic. She continued to look at the dirt cloud that came closer to the three Genin.

" Namaki are you alright?" Sakura asked as she was about to put a hand on the blond's shoulder.

The other girl blinked as if coming out of trace and turning around to face her teammate with a smile." Of course Sakura-Chan why you ask."

_Crap I am so screwed! Gotta ditch before it's too late._ Namaki told herself as she begin to speed walk past Sakura and Sasuke and to the other end of the bridge." Well, look at the time, I got to start training for these Exams. Who knows how strong the competition this year is. Bye Sakura-Chan! Bye Teme!"

" Alright Dobe, what's up with you today?" Sasuke finally asked in his cool voice. Namaki only walked past him with a tight smile on her face.

" I have no idea what you are talking about F.C."

Sasuke let out a little growl." I told you to stop calling me that Loser."

" Ah, who gives a damn Funky Chicken, 'cause in all honesty you can just kiss my ass for all I care. Bye!"

Both the Uchiha and Haruno watched as their knuckle head Uzumaki teammate speed walk towards the end of the bridge, for some reason taking long big strides to get there faster. Neither of them knew why Namaki was acting so strange... Well, stranger than usual, but it had them curious. Not to mention it was just right after they all saw that strange dirt cloud. It just seemed all too convenient.

Namaki was almost there, she was almost home free, maybe she would be able to get away with this after all. Luck was finally deciding to help her out this time. Namaki celebrated in her mind, doing a small happy dance as she counted the steps. _Just five more steps... four more steps... Three more steps... Two more steps... And just one more-_

" NAMA-CHAN!" Cried out two all familiar voices simultaneously.

In her mind, Namaki could see herself as a bird breaking free from her cage and finally soaring in the sky, only to get shot down with a fire style jutsu, leaving her featherless and roasted as she fell towards earth. With a loud sigh, she slumped her entire body, making her look shorter than she actually was, her arms dangling lifelessly as she turn around to face the ones that called out to her.

There was no doubt at all in her mind knowing who it was. Namaki came face to face with her older twin brothers, Ike and Senji, both grinning from ear to ear. Their red hair flowing with the soft breeze and their pure violet eyes sparkling from the light of the sun just like Namaki's eyes would do.

" Hey Nama-Chan, we're here to pick you up. Are you ready to go?" Asked Ike with a grin.

" Come, you don't want to keep everyone waiting for you to see it," Senji said as he talked about the house.

The two of them, Kenai, and Taizen went to check out the Uzumaki estate after Namaki had left to meet her team. When they got there, the inside of the house was completely dusty that it look like Kenai would have a stroke. Other wise everything looked untouched. For all that time, they all worked together to get the place clean for their baby sister.

When the twins had left to pick her up there was still a lot to do, however, since Kenia was a neat freak, they wouldn't be surprise that if they see their own reflection on the wooden floor when they get back.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at the two older boys with curiosity and somewhat of suspicion. They wanted to know how they knew their teammate and what they wanted from her.

Sasuke never seen these guys around the village before and was now on guard. Like the Sand Siblings from yesterday, they too, could be there for the Chuunin Exams. The Uchiha tried to calculate all possible reasons how the unknown boys knew of Namaki.

Maybe they were her friends from the academy and he never saw them. No, they were clearly at least two or three years older than them.

They could be her friends she hanged out with while she had free time. It was possible but highly unlikely, Sasuke haven't seen Namaki be around people her age or older. It was always those three kids she played with the most.

Maybe they've arrived here for the Exams and Namaki just happen to have a conversation with them. Sasuke found that as a higher possibility, however it that was the case where were their headbands?

Why would they come all this way to see her?

Was there a chance those two twins somewhat liked his blond teammate? The thought didn't settled well with Sasuke as he now came more alerted and narrowed his eyes slightly.

There was silence filled the atmosphere as the wind started to pick up. It wasn't until Sakura who broke the silence by asking the same question that was on both her and Sasuke's minds.

" Namaki, who are they?"

Namaki sheepishly scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously." Well, um, you see, um, it's quite a strange story, I'm sure you'll laugh, so, um."

Everyone watched as Namaki had trouble forming a proper sentence without stuttering, while in her mind she was screaming._Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm dead! I am so dead! Sakura is going to kill me thinking I kept this from them, and Sasuke would probably, wait... Fuck him! Sakura is going to kill me! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

Seeing that their little sister was having trouble explaining the situation, Ike and Senji decided to come to her rescue. In a matter of minutes, they were on both side of her and squeezed her into a sandwich, much to her disapproval.

" That's easy," the twins both said," we're Namaki's older brothers!"

**M.K.N.U.**

Taizen sweat dropped towards the scene before him. His eyes roamed practically every area of the room he was currently in, the living room. If someone had ever asked the young man what he thought about his brother, it would be two things. Over protective and a cleaning freak. Kenai was completely in cleaning mode, he was like he was at war with the dust and dirt in the place. The place was already spotless now and this was the tenth time the older blond went over everything.

"Kenai," Taizen called. But there was no respond as the other brother scrubbed the wooden floor.

" Kenai," Taizen called again.

"..." Was the only reply.

" KENAI!"

" What Taizen! Can't you see I'm busy! What is it!" Kenai snapped.

" Dude, calm down. Everything is clean already. That's enough." Taizen said trying to calm his brother. Kenai sighed as he dropped the scrubber in the bucket of water.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. I just want everything to be perfect for Namaki."

" Kenai don't worry about it. She'll just be glad that she actually haves a real home and not a one room apartment."

Kenai sighed once more and stood up," But it still messy," he half whine.

Taizen raised an eyebrow at his older brother and look back at the living room. Everything was so clean that it was practically glistening from the light, in fact every room in the house sparkle with clearness and he said it was messy." Um, Kenai... Just let it go. You're done."

" But," Kenai tried to argue but his brother wouldn't have it. Taizen dragged the blond by his white sleeved shirt, since he took off his vest, and out the living room and into the dinning room. He set the blond in the chair at the dinning table.

" No buts Kenai, calm down. Look at this place, it's spotless. Just wait until Namaki sees it, she'll be speechless."

" You think so," Kenai looked at Taizen hopefully.

I know so," he replied playfully punching his brother in the arm.

**M.K.N.U.**

_Fuck my life!_ Namaki cried to herself as Ike and Senji squeezed her in a loving bear hug that compressed her lungs and other internal organs together. To top it all off, they were rubbing their cheeks against her's lovingly, irritating the little blond.

" Um, Namaki. Who are these guys really?" Sakura asked as if not believing what the twins just said.

Sasuke looked at them stil unipressed but at the same time hiding his curiosity. Namaki had never mention having brothers or the fact that they were twins. Although he didn't show it, he too along with Sakura felt hurt that their blond teammate didn't tell them this before. Namaki managed to get her hand between her and the twins and with much force she could muster, she shoved them off her. She dusted herself off and glared at the two red heads.

" What the hell did I say? I don't like being manhandled!"

Ike and Senji looked at each other and grin, they then looked at the younger sister shaking their heads in disapproval, however mischief still filled their eyes.

" Now now, Namaki-chan, there is no reason for a young lady like you to speak that way," Ike said shaking his index finger at her. This only irritated the blond even more.

" Shut up! I can say whatever the hell I want damn it!"

Ike and Senji raised an red eyebrow and looked at each other. After a moment the grin and shared a laugh." Oh boy Kenai isn't gonna like that," Senji said. Ike laugh in agreement. Neither boys could wait to see the face of their older brother when he hears the words Namaki was capable of saying.

" Wait! Wait! Time out here!" Sakura said walking towards Namaki." Namaki, who are these guys?"

Again, Namaki's face turn of a person who was nervous, she grin at Sakura while nervously rubbing her head, laughing nervously." Well, Sakura, i-it's like they said. They're my older brothers."

Sakura grabbed both of Namaki's shoulders and shook her." Why the hell didn't you tell me? Tell us?"

Despite going back and forth, Namaki managed to get her words out clearly." Sakura-chan, I didn't know either."

Sakura stopped shaking her teammate and glared at her." I thought we're a team Namaki. Don't you trust us?"

" No, it's not that Sakura-chan. It's just that..."

" Namaki-chan didn't know she had brothers either pinky," Ike said coming to the rescue. The them looked at the twins, as they walked towards them." To put it short, something happened when our sister was born, something terrible. So for many years we thought she was gone from our lives til recently."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the twins in astonishment then at Namaki. Different thoughts were running through their heads, but mainly it was more focused on: _What happen when Namaki was born?_ " It wasn't until last night did we actually got to meet," Senji continued," none of this is Namaki-chan's fault. So Pinky, if you would be so kind and let go of our sister."

Sakura looked at Namaki, into her deep oceanic, blue eyes. Namaki nodded." It's true honestly Sakura-chan. I promise."

On that note, Sakura let go of Namaki, knowing the blond, Sakura knew when Namaki promised anything, she was being truthful." Okay Namaki, I believe you."

Namaki grinned that trademark grin of her's, relieved that Sakura believed her, or it could be that she was still alive. It was one of those two, maybe both.

Sakura on the other hand felt like she hardly knew her teammate. Her along with the whole class had labeled Namaki an annoying kid who always got in trouble. But when they were put on the same team, Sakura saw a side of Namaki she never knew was there.

Like many others, she assumed that Namaki half-assed everything she did and it didn't help that she would occasionally pull pranks. During their mission in the Waves, when Kakashi was teaching them how to use chakra to walk on trees. Sakura never seen Namaki so focused, so concetrated. Sure she cracked a joke here and there and even insulted or started fights with Sasuke. Besides that, Sakura learned that there was more to Namaki than anyone thought, what she had thought.

At this moment, Sakura felt like she was meeting Namaki for the first time, but instead of being alone, she had a sibling, two of them in fact. Now that she was looking at them, Namaki's two newly found brothers weren't that bad-looking. They both had red, spiky, untamed hair, and those amazing violet eyes that seem to sparkle from the sun's rays. They were practically worth drooling over, but Sakura contained herself.

Sasuke on the other hand was still suspicious about the two. If they were the Dobe's brothers like they claim to be, then why weren't they wearing their Leaf headband. And the fact that they were able to get close to her like that and hug her to death, Sasuke didn't like that. Namaki was his teammate after all. Wait! What was he thinking? He didn't care what Namaki did, as long as it didn't get them killed, besides why would that thought ever cross his mind? Sasuke shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts. He had only one goal and one goal only.

Kill his older brother.

" Whatever," Sasuke finally said in his emotionless voice as he pushed himself off the railing." Since here's no reason being here, I'm going to train." Sasuke walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura was snapped out of her mini trace from looking at the two red heads." Sasuke-kun wait up!" She called out as she ran after him." See you later Namaki!" Sakura waved.

Namaki waved back, her face had the most confused disbelieved look. Of course standing behind her, the twins didn't see her expression. They simply grin knowing that it was time to bring their little sister home for the first time." Oh Namaki-chan, ready to go?" Senji asked.

The younger blond didn't say anything nor moved. A slight frown appeared on the twins faces as they walk closer to her." You alright?" Ike asked. Her body began to shake as she started to tense up. This reaction worried the brothers as they came running towards her. Just before they could reach her, Namaki shouted out to the sky with glee.

" I'M NOT DEAD!"

The twins face plotted on the ground both with sweat drops on the back of their heads. They lifted up their heads to see Namaki jumping around with joy rumbling about how her team didn't kill her as well as thanking Kamii and for some reason the Gods of Ramen.

Ike looked at his brother and whispered." Are there really Ramen Gods?" The only reply was a lost expression and a shrugged. The two got back on their feet and dusted themselves off.

" So imouto, you ready to go home?" Ike asked. Namaki turned to them and gave a grin." Okay!"

The twins grin. They lead Namaki by her shoulders as they walked off. Their little sister was going to be in one hell of surprise...

**K.M.N.U.**

To say that Namaki was confused would be considered a understatment. Now to say that she was completely lost, that would be going on the right track but no where close enough to how she felt. This whole time, Namaki thought she was being walked back to her small one bedroom apartment, not this.

First off, Ike and Senji decided to take the lead and lead Namaki off track from where she had lived. She figured they got lost and when she told them to go the other way, the laughed at her and kept moving. To say Namaki was irritated was quite simple. As they walked the went into the nicer parts of the village. The village all together was beautiful but some parts were a bit more outstanding than others. Right away Namaki knew they were around the area where most of the estates for the clans that lived in the village. After all, they passed the Hyuuga's estate.

They kept going, head of upwards as the climb towards the side of the Hokages' monument. They then followed a trail going off to the side slightly in a path of forest. Namaki had been practically over the entire village and not once have she seen this place. She looked around at her surroundings, at the big tall trees above her that covered the sky from her veiw. Wild flowers grew along with the bright green grass. The scent overwhelmed her nose. This place was amazing and Namaki felt stupid for never findong this place to begin with.

Maybe that was why Ike and Senji took her here, to show her this. But they surprised her even more when Ike looked back at her and smiled as he said," Where almost there Nama-chan. Just a bit further alright."

Namaki looked at them with a raised eyebrow." Where are you taking me?"

Both of their eyes brighten but at the same time lost their mischief. It was soon replaced with soft, violet, warm eyes and a soft smile." Home," Senji said calmly almost in a dreamlike trance.

" Home?" Namaki asked. She was about to tell them that they passed her apartment a long time ago, that is until a single pinky cherry blossom flew right onto her face." Huh?" She exclaimed as she held it between her index and middle finger, examining it.

A breeze broke out once more and leaves blew into the air. Namaki didn't pay it much attention as she gazed at the single blossom. Suddenly, light broke out and blinded Namaki causing her to shut her eyes for a moment. She could feel a bigger breeze than before and the way the sun was warming her face, she could tell they were out of the forests. She heard the shuffling of grass and felt a firm gentle hand on her shoulder.

" Namaki-chan open your eyes," said the calming voice of one of her brothers.

Slowly, Namaki open her eyes trying to adjust them to the brightness of the sun. Eventually her eyes were open, in fact they went wide. The view in front of her was breath-taking. Cherry blossoms floated along the wind, a little up ahead was a Skaura trees filled with cherry blossoms along with other regular trees. Namaki turn to her right and came face to face with a rock wall. A little further on was a rock stair case that lead upwards.

" C'mon Namaki-chan," Ike said leading her to the stone steps." Just a little more."

Namaki didn't reject as she was led up the stone steps closer to the top. Awaited her was huge estate, maybe a little bigger than the Hyuuga's house. Namaki looked with wide eyes, not believing what she was seeing. The door open and Taizen and Kenai came out. Taizen smiling and Kenai grinning and jumping up and down like a two-year old hopped on sugar.

Senji and Ike walking in front of her and turned around. Namaki was facing all of her four brothers as the gesture towards the house with their hands." Welcome home Namaki-Chan!" They simultaneously.

Namaki loooked at them all, their smiling faces, soft eyes, and the look that they were all excited to see her. That was all she ever wanted. To come home and see someone who was happy that she returned, not emptiness that usually filled her old small apartment. Namaki still wasn't use to have siblings, but this was like a small piece if heaven. She couldn't help but wonder if she ever met her mother, would it feel the same. The warm feeling building up in her chest, the butterflies flying in her stomach, or the urge to want to cry but refuse to. She could feel the tears in her eyes, but with one quick motion, she wiped her eyes.

" I'm home," Namaki mumbled as she walked forward.

_I'm home..._

**TBC**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, I been really busy. Yeah I'm back in school now, and I have band. Like today is fair day and I had to march 3 miles. But I'll try to post as much and soon as I can. Also my describtion of the house towards the end might of suck but if you watch Naruto Shippuden episode 248 I think you will see how the estate suppose look like so I hope that helps. And one more thing, next chapter will introduce Kushinsa I promise. so please enjoy and review.**

**Ja Ne!**


	5. Re-sparking a Mother's Hope!

**Chapter 5: Re-sparking a Mother's Hope!**

Namaki was pulled and tugged around against her will as her brothers gave her a tour around the house. She felt like she shouldn't be in the house due to the fact it looked so clean and spotless and not what Namaki was use to.

Kenai was the most eager out of the four brothers, the twins coming in second, to show Namaki her new home, the home that she was suppose to live in from the day she was born along. The Uzumaki estate was meant to have a happy family living in it, not be empty for over a decade and collect dust over the years. It was a Japanese style house with polish, clean wooden floors which they walked barefooted on. The furniture from years ago looked completely brand new, not a single speck of dust or stain to be seen.

The youngest of the siblings was impressed how a house that hasn't homed anyone over a decade can look so beautiful. She had to admit, these boys did one hell of a spring cleaning. Maybe she could convinced them to help clean her apartment.

"... And down this hall is where your and our parent's rooms are," Kenai smiled at Namaki, who just snapped out of her thoughts. This whole time she wasn't paying attention for the sole reason that the house was more impressing than her older brother's talking.

Namaki looked up ahead and saw two double doors at the end of the hall. She figured that was were her parents, who she never met, slept at. Absent minded at the time, Namaki walked forward, her blue eyes never leaving the double doors.

" Say Nama-chan, want to see your room?" Taizen asked.

The twins along with Kenai looked at the brother with slight concern in their eyes," Taizen, are you sure?" Kenai asked lowly so Namaki couldn't hear them.

Taizen nodded then responded," She's going to see it sooner or later. No doubt it will have a less positive effect on our little sister, but we must be there for her, to let her know she is not alone. Not anymore."

Kenai eyed his younger brother before sighing and giving a nod," Okay Tai, I'll trust you on this choice of action."

Ike and Senji nodded in approval as well before all of them looked up in time to see Namaki turning around to face them, a surprised look on her face." I have a room?"

The slight tension between the brothers lighten up and was completely gone as the smiled at their baby sister. Kenai stepped forward a smile playing on his face." Of course silly. What, you think we'll make you sleep outside?"

" Ahhh..." Namaki could only say as the older blond took her by the shoulders and led her forward in the hallway.

At first, the youngest of the siblings thought she was being led to the master bedroom, until Kenai stopped and turned her body to the left causing her to face a door. Namaki examined the door, not exactly impressed by the wood the separated her from her unknown looking room. That was until she saw a decorated, wooden plate that had her name engraved in it with golden color letters.

**_Namaki_**

Was what is said in beautiful craftsmanship. Namaki reached out a hand and traced every letter in her name with her fingers. She did so ever so gently as if afraid that she would damage the fine piece of art.

This was suppose to be her room, her family, her life, past and future. All of this was suppose to be her's but was never there until now. _Why now? Why so suddenly when I already accepted how my life was? Why now?_ Namaki thought to herself. She felt pressure building up in her chest, the feelings she held, the pain, anger, happiness, everything build inside her. Everything, all of this, it felt so unreal. I t was as if it was all a dream. A faraway paradise just inside Namaki's head. She was expecting at any moment this dream would end and Namaki would wake up in her small twin size bed and back into the life she knew and lived in. She would wake up all alone in her small apartment like always.

Kenai, Taizen, Ike, and Senji all watched patiently as their sister's hand moved from her side and grab onto the doorknob. Her hand was shaking slightly as she was hesitant on whether to open the door or not.

Taizen calmly walked up to Namaki and put a hand comforting on her shoulder. She tensed slightly but when Namaki looked up as Taizen with her ocean blue eyes, she relaxed all together. Taizen looked into her eyes and saw that they contained so much life in them, so bright like the flames of a burning fire. Taizen couldn't help but get a distinct feeling that he was looking into his very own father's eyes.

_She's looks just like you, Father._ Taizen thought before shaking his head, now wasn't the time to reminisce about how things used to be or grief over the lost of their father. Right now his little sister needed him. Taizen looked at Namaki with soft blue-green eyes.

" It's going to be okay Nama-chan. We'll be right here to help you get through and figure thinks out. Go ahead and open the door," he encouraged.

Namaki looked at him before nodding at him. She inhaled through her nose then exhaled out the mouth.

_Well, I guess it's time to wake up now_, Namaki thought as she twisted the knob and pushing the door open...

**K.M.N.U.**

Far away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and within the Eddy Village, the Village Hidden by the Whirling Tides, a beautiful woman with luscious, long red hair paced back and forth in her room. Numerous of times she would sit at the edge of her huge bed, but only to jump back up on her feet and pace around once again. To put it simple, Kushina Uzumaki was going out of her mind.

Not too long ago, close to a month in fact, news from the Leaf Village was received to the village leader, the Uzukage. It was from the Hokage inviting the Eddy Village to send their Genins for the participation of the coming up Chuunin Exams. Along with the invitation was a letter that was sealed off with a blood seal, a seal that is needed from the person it was for to open with their blood in order for it to open.

That particular letter, was what Kushina held in her slender hands that was addressed to her for it had required her blood. At first Kushina didn't want anything to do with the village where she had lost her beloved husband and only daughter as it made her feel nothing but pain inside. Her little girl, who she herself and Minato so desperately wanted. Oh, how beautiful and perfect that infant was in Kushina's eyes once she laid her eyes on her newly born daughter. Kushina had loved her daughter greatly that she had lost herself in sorrow when she was informed that Namaki had died along with Minato.

Kushina had managed to avoid reading the letter for almost the entire month until finally, Takashi Uzumaki, Kushina's father and king of the Land of Whirlpools, came in her room one day and made her read the letter herself. Looking at the letter, the woman could tell it was read already by someone else, but she didn't care really. She just wanted to get through it like ripping a band-aid off. Reluctantly, she took the scroll and read it.

With every word that was read, it caused the strong, confident woman to go wide-eyed as she stared at the letter with disbelief. It filled her chest with numberous amount of emotions.

" It this a lie?!" She had demanded from her father, he eyes showing many emotions such as sorrow and anger.

Takashi nodded." It is a possibility that is indeed a cruel joke send from the Hokage... However, I, myself find it hard to believe that is so."

Kushina looked at the him with confusion." Why would you say that, Father?"

The red-haired man reached into his royal robe as he said," Like you Kushina, I had much difficulty believing such thing. But as I came across this picture that was also within the scroll, I began to doubt myself. So as I'm sure it is true, only you can decide as you should know just by looking at this here picture." Takashi pulled out a photo and handed it to his daughter.

As soon as Kushina's dark violet-blue eyes landed on the picture, right then and there she knew the Sarutobi was indeed telling the truth in his letter. At first her first thought was Minato, that was before see took a closer look. Kushina was looking at a picture at a young, beautiful girl with sunshine color hair. Her eyes were like two big orbs or blue that even the sky or ocean could be compared to, filled brightly with life. Whisker like birthmarks on both sides of her perfect rounded, tanned face.

The girl was hugging onto a big red ball as half her face was brushing against it. Her little body was turned off to the side, but her face looked directly at the camera. She smiled brightly as she didn't have a care in the world and was having the greatest time in her young life.

" Namaki..." the name escaped Kushina's lips. She knew right then and there, in her very heart that, that little girl was her daughter. Well and very much alive.

Takashi smiled warmly and nodded," I can't think of no other child that can pull off looking so much like my daughter and that foolish of a man, Minato."

Tears fell down Kushina's cheeks as she had fell to her knees and sobbed, holding the picture of her little girl close to her chest as if she was actually holding Namaki in person. Crying her heart out was the only thing Kushina could do as all the pain she had felt and the hurt held down inside her heart started to lift and disappear for good. After many years, she had moved on, accepted the death of her husband and little girl, but that didn't mean she didn't forget them or miss them. She missed them so much that it would hurt. But Kushina kept moving forwards, if not for herself than for her sons.

Once Kushina had settled down, she soon found out that her father had sent her boys to the Leaf Village in order to confirm that this was indeed true that Namaki was alive livng in the Leaf Village and not some horrible prank on the already broken family. At first Kushina was against sending her children to the Leaf but Takashi insisted.

" Send Kenai and his brothers there first, Kushina. To see what the Hokage had said was true or not. I don't want you to travel such a great distance only to return with a even more broken heart." He had reasoned.

" Then why send my sons?" Kushina knew that her boys would be crush if the worst was to come.

That was the exact moment that Takashi reached his arm over and scratched the back of her head giving a sheepish smiled while laughing nervously." Well.. Could the fact that the four of them already left about two hours agon be a good reason?"

_Hey, not my fault they read over my shoulder,_ he thought.

"... WHAT!" Kushina's shouts were so loud that the everyone living in the village all stopped what they were doing and look towards the direction the voice came from before sweat dropping...

**K.M.N.U.**

The events that had taken place a few weeks ago was the sole cause of Kushina's restless pacing. Constantly, she would reread the letter some times just certain parts of it.

_'...Please forgive me as I too was deceived and blinded from the truth. I don't expect you to believe me as I write this but the photo should help convince you. Kushina, I am glad to say that your daughter, Namaki Naruto Uzumaki is indeed alive and well. She have turn into a fine, young woman just like you when you were her age. She has turned into a strong and proud kunoichi of the Village Hidden by the Leaves. The days that I see her, I am reminded of you and Minato...'_

There more about the subject, but just the part that said her little girl was alive made Kushina get butterflies in her stomach and her heart raced inside her chest, pounding loudly in her ears.

Kushina looked at the picture of Namaki, that was framed on top of her nightstand next to her bed. Every night since she got it, she would hold the picture close to her chest, like she was holding her daughter and kiss Namaki's picture cheek before telling her little girl goodnight. She quickly found herself smiling at the picture of her beautiful angel before looking out the window and seeing the sun starting to set.

_I want to see you now... I need to see you, my little Fishcake... Just wait, I'll see you soon..._

**TBC**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I'm not really give a excuse I just been busy simple as that. But sorry if this chapter is a little short but the next one will be longer. It's getting close for Namaki and the others to take the Chuunin Exams, wonder how that's gonna turn out. So tell me what you think by reviewing and commenting. And I hope you enjoy.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Don't tell me what to do!

**Chapter 6: Don't tell me what to do!**

The nursery looked just liked it had done over a decade ago. The only difference was that nothing was covered in dirt or cobwebs.

A small breeze came from the open window, the light blue curtains moving gently as the wind blew against them. The room was painted a shad of blue with a small tint of gray in it. Each wall were decorated dark blue ocean waves as if they were raising from the sea. Across the room, next to the window and pressed against the wall, was a small, white cradle that had a small, stuffed, green frog slumped in the far corner. Just a few feet away from the cradle, was a rocking-chair. There was a small bench beneath the open window, covered in stuff animals and some toys. Near the bedroom door was a small bookcase filled with children books that any toddler or baby would enjoy. Next to the bookcase was a dresser filled with baby cloths.

The whole room in general seemed to glow as the rays of the setting sun fill the nursery. Namaki walked into the room, her blue eyes taking in every single detail of the room. She put a hand on the well handcrafted cradle, feeling the smooth texture of the wood. She peered over the side and saw a white cotton blanket, small enough for a newborn. Grabbing the little blanket, Namaki could feel how soft it was under her fingers. She knew this would have kept her nice and warm as an infant. She put it up to her cheek to fill the softness of the material when suddenly, Namaki could picture herself as a baby, wrapped warmly and securely by this very blanket while she was held lovingly by her parents.

Just the thought made the blond kunoichi get weak in the knees and her eyes get extra moist. She could drop on her knees and cry but she held herself back. There weren't going to be any tears today, not after what had happen last night. Returning the blanket back to the crib and looked at the green little smiling frog that was sitting there in the corner across from her. Namaki couldn't help but grin some and chuckle. _' That looks like my money pouch'_

The brothers all stood in the doorway quietly as they watched their little sister explore of what was supposed to be her room. They watched her and observed her reaction toward the room. Their blond-haired sister went from one side of the room to the other, looking at the smallest things. Her face should many emotions from interest and happy, to sadness and pain. It was easy to see that Namaki was thing about how her happiness was robbed from her and they was nothing none of the could do about it.

After awhile Namaki stood in the middle of the room looking like she didn't know what to do anymore. She turn to face her brothers her eyes asking silently,' _Now what?'_

Kenai stepped forward and wrapped a comforting arm around his sister. Namaki tensed a little but she didn't pull away as she looked up at the older brother with bright, ocean blue eyes and open her mouth to say something.

" I'm hungry..."

**K.M.N.U.**

Of course, Namaki didn't get to eat right away and she help her brothers move out old furniture and in with new bed. The moving went a lot faster with Namaki's help as she simply used her shadow clones. It didn't take long at all as they all settled down and dinner was soon ready for the night.

Dinner that night was amazing. Namaki never knew her second oldest brother could cook, but then again...She didn't know much about her four brothers. She was sitting between the twins, with Kenai and Taizen across from her. The blond ate the delicious food as the twins chattered, with Namaki as she ate. Meanwhile, Taizen calmly ate his food, already on his seconds while Kenai watched the twins and Namaki interact.

The older blond could't seem to get the smile off his face. There he was, sitting together with his brother's and now his baby sister. He looked at the end of the table where there was an empty seat. _' If only mother was here, then it would be a real family dinner.'_

Shaking his head slightly to get the thought out of his head and focus on the moment fight now. Looking up, Kenai noticed that Namaki seemed distracted as she was spacing out while the twins talked.

" Nama-chan?" Kenai asked," you okay?"

Namaki looked up and shook her head," Nothing, I was just thinking about the day after tomorrow."

This got the brothers' attention as they all looked at Namaki making her feel like she was in the spotlight." What is it?" The all asked at the same time. Namaki had to move back in her chair to get room as the twins were right in her face." Ah, me and my team been nominated to take the Chuunin Exams." She told them.

Namaki started eating her food once more not paying attention to the looks of disbelief she was getting. Everything was quiet as the brothers didn't know what to say. They had just found out that their little sister could be entering into something that could cost her, her life.

The Chuunin Exams were no joke, it pushed the Genin far past their limits. Most times they ended up getting killed or lose their insanity. Taizen had a slight surprised expression on his face, not expecting that, but then again, it was bound to happen eventually. He only sighed, he didn't like the idea, but he wasn't going to interfere with Namaki's ninja career.

Ike and Senji looked at each other than at their sister and at each other once more. Usually they would be hyped up, but this time it was different. One, it was their sister who was entering it. Second, they didn't like the fact they just barely met Namaki and was going to likely lose her, this time for good. Senji open his mouth to say something but was cut off.

Silverware clattered on the table, and Kenai's chair was push back as he sat up. He looked at Namaki with a stern look, holding slightly concern and worry.

" No, no! Absolutely not! You are not taking that exams and staying right here!" He shouted.

Namaki frowned at this, she didn't like the fact, Kenai was telling her what she can and can't do. She didn't care if he was her brother, he was still a stranger to her. Also he didn't know anything about her besides the fact she wasn't dead." Who died and made you King!? I'm taking that test and I'm going to past!"

" You are not taking those exams, Namaki! I'm the older brother and what I say goes!"

" Kenai, calm down," Taizen's words went through deaf ears.

Now it was Namaki's turn to stand up from her seat, causing the twins to look at her." I don't care if you're related to me or not! I'm taking the Chuunin Exams whether either one of you like it or not! And you can't stop me."

" Namaki Uzumaki! I will hog tie you in that chair, if you even step one foot into the building!" Kenai threatened.

" I'll like to see you try!" Namaki barked back, her fists clenched." Where do you get off telling me what I can and can't do? Just because you're my brother, doesn't mean crap! I will not be told what to do by some stranger!" With that, Namaki stormed out of the room, heading towards her room, leaving her shocked older brother standing there, violet color eyes wide.

Taizen and the twins looked at Kenai in silence. The second oldest just sighed shaking his head as Kenai down on his chair like a log.

" I'm a stranger?" the blond asked lowly." My little sister...Thinks I'm a stranger?"

Senji and Ike groaned lowly, not sure what to do or who to side with. Yes, they didn't like the fact as well as their two older brothers that their baby sister was doing something this dangerous. However, this was her chance to move up her ranking as a ninja, after all they were a shinobi family. Also, Namaki was right about being strangers. She didn't know anything about them and them her, she was so much like their mother in every way.

" Can you blame her for feeling like that?" Taizen asked.

" What are you talking about?" Kenai asked lowly as he sulked. He looked to the side at Taizen, his eyes filled with sadness.

" We just found out the truth and Namaki barely found out she haves a family. It's still taking a troll on her, can't you see that?" Turquoise color eyes scanned the dinning table at the faces of the other men there. He could see they all gave small nods. They have noticed, like when the twins were around Namaki, she mostly kept her gaze at the ground or sky. She would smile but still look slightly uncomfortable.

Kenai looked down at the table and nodded." See," his brother said standing up with his plate in hand." She been by herself her whole life, so wouldn't you get upset if someone just enters you life and tells you what to do?"

" Yeah, but she's going to enter the Chuunin Exams! Tai, that test exam is dangerous! We got lucky this time, but we might actually lose her...For good."

There was complete silence between the four." Yeah, I don't like it either," Said Ike, getting a nod for agreement from his twin.

" Yeah, we all feel the same about this," the second oldest sighed. That was when Kenai lifted his head," Then we should make her stay her. Mother and us can help train her til she's actually ready."

" Kenai...Don't be so rash about this. I say we get some sleep everyone, it's been a long day." With that Taizen washed his plate and went to his room.

The twins soon followed, finishing the last of their food and washing their plates before heading to their rooms after bidding Kenai goodnight.

This left Kenai on his on in the dining-room. The blond still had a downcast look on his face, his mind running around like crazy, mostly thing about his sister entering that exam. He didn't notice, until he looked up that he was in front of Namak's room. His hand reaching for the doorknob, but he pulled it back. With a sigh, he turn back and went to his room for the night...

**K.M.N.U.**

Namaki the next morning, as she planned on getting some training to get ready for the exams. She had trouble last night going to sleep as the event at the table at dinner. She felt bad about saying that to Kenai and wanted to apologize, but she was too upset about him trying to tell her what to do. Deep down it was just more than that. Namaki felt like she deserved to act like a, she'll admit, like a spoil brat. Never having a family of her own, she didn't know why but she just overreacted.

Sighing, she across a bridge, just to look up and see Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi playing some kind of game. Just as the blond stopped they three looked up and smiled brightly. They didn't waste time to run up to her and asked their question.

" Hey Namaki-Oneechan!" Konohamaru addressed," Come play ninja with us, please!" Udon and Moegi both nodded as eager as Konohamaru.

Seeing how excited and cheerful they were to see her, Namaki smiled brightly," Alright! I don't have any awesome, super dangerous missions today so I have time!"

She didn't plan on this, but maybe playing with the three of them would help clear his mind about last night.

The three cheered, not noticing the strange man suddenly behind Moegi." Ah!" Namak's eyes widen in surprise but she didn't move fast enough. With an evil short laugh, the mysterious ninja grabbed Moegi and left, leaving the other two kids and Namaki in surprise. The man was now on the pillar with the squirming Moegi in his arms laughing.

" Ah! Namaki-Oneechan! Konohamaru! Help!"

" What are you doing with Moegi, you big dumb head!" Konohamaru shouted just as Namaki ran up.

" Let her go, before I kick your ass!" Namaki demanded.

The strange ninja only chuckled and ran off with the little girl in his arms.

" Konohamaru! Let's go!" Namaki said leaping after the man with the two other boys right behind her.

As they game of cat and mouse started, Taizen suddenly appeared on the bridge as he had seen the whole thing. Normally as an older brother and a Jounin, he would had stepped in, however, he wanted to see how his sister would handle the situation on her own...

**K.M.N.U.**

" Get back here!" Namaki called out as she chased the enemy ninja the pleading Moegi in his arms as she struggled to get free. They leaped through the trees in an epic chase. The strange ninja only laughed evilly and gave Namaki a glance," Haha! Give up, you are no match for me!" With that he sped away, creating a bigger distance between him and the Namaki and the others. The young kounochi was keeping up with the man leaping from tree to tree having leaving both Konohamaru and Udon behind." Don't worry Moegi! I'm coming!"

The unknown ninja looked back," Well well, she can keep up at this speed." He laughed as he sped up...

It wasn't much longer til he had stopped and tied the little girl against a huge tree as she struggled until he put a gag over her mouth." Hahaha! I thought that the ninjas in the leaf were suppose to be strong. But all I see are weaklings."

" HEY!" Came a shout. The kidnapper turned around and saw Namaki across the clear plain from him and Moegi." Hmm... You're fast aren't you?"

Namaki was glaring at the man and pointed at him." Listen up you fat, creep weirdo! Unless you don't let Moegi go... You'll be hurting a thousands over!"

" It that so," the man put a kunai against Moegi's throat." If you move, this brat's done for."

The blond gritted her teeth not liking the situation. Her fists clenched tightly." Why the hell are you doing this. Let her go she's only a kid!" Namaki protested.

The man laughed," Don't worry I will. However, I'll free her once you bring me the secret scroll of sealing!"

Namaki tensed up. Was he kidding? No he wasn't. She had a history with that scroll and it caused problems for her. She just wanted to charge him and take her chances but she couldn't risk Moegi's safety. She need a plan but what? The whole time she stood there, the man kept his eyes on her waiting for her next move." Unless you don't hurry up and get me that scroll, she'll die," the man said.

Suddenly the blond chuckled. She looked up with bright eyes and a smirk." Be my guess. 'Cus all I see is dumb and dumber."

" What?!" The man looked behind him and was shocked. Behind him instead of Moegi, was a dummy made of straw." Huh!? Where did she-?!"

" Up here dumbass!" Call a voice. Up in a nearby tree with Moegi next to her, was another Namaki." She's right here... Along with greatest ninja of all times!."

Moegi nodded in agreement, her eyes had stars of amazement." Yeah! That's you Onee-chan! You're my hero!"

" A clone!" The man's eyes narrowed as he leaped in the air," that's it squirt, you're through!"

" I don't think so!" The enemy ninja looked up and was surprise to see three other clones above him. He couldn't do anything as they smashed him down to the ground. Dust raised up as shouts could be heard. It wasn't long til the three clones, including the real Namaki to have the guy pinned. The clone that was with Moegi came down, the girl still clinging to Namaki.

" Onee-chan!" came a voice. Turning around Namaki saw it was Konohamaru and Udon. They had finally made it as they came out of the trees. They ran up next to Moegi who smiled, glad to see her friends there. With her closes still pinning the man down, Namaki looked at him." Now, tell me who you are? What are you doing in the village." Once she asked, Namaki felt a little stupid for asking as it was most likely he was there for the chuunin exams. But then again, they could be using that as a excuse to get the Secret Scroll.

Namaki never got a answer and with a chuckle the man poof away in smoke and in his place was a log." What, he got away!" Konohamaru shouted. The four of them looked around, alerted just in case the man tried to surprise attack them, but he was simple gone. Namaki sighed releasing her clone jutsu." Who was that guy?"

" You did good Namaki," said a new voice. This made the others jump and spin around to see a certain guy with red hair and turquoise color eyes. Namaki just looked at him slightly surprise while the kids stood next to her on guard as they thought it was another enemy.

" W-who are you!?" demanded Konohamaru. Taizen only looked at the boy and chuckled.

" Calm down Konohamaru, he's not are enemy," Namaki spoke up. The three kids looked at the boss slightly surprise." You know him?" Undon before sniffed.

She nodded in response looking at the three then at Taizen." He's my brother..."


End file.
